poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Incredibles 2. Opening Trying to stop the Underminer Jack-Jack vs Racoon/Jack-Jack has Powers Bob Parr: You have... POWERS!!! Yeah baby!! Pooh and Ash cheer Violet up Violet Parr: It was Dicker! You told him about Tony! You had me erased from Tony's mind! - - Dash Parr: Is she having adolescence? Rabbit and Tigger: Dash! Evelyn reveal her true nature on supers (Meanwhile, the hypno-goggles Evelyn placed on Helen turns off. Helen wakes up from the trance and finds herself strapped down in a chair. She tries to remove the googles, but it was painful. It turns out that she's also locked inside a subzero computer room.) Evelyn Deavor: I would resist the temptation to stretch. The temperature around you is well below freezing. Try to stretch and you'll break. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: So, you're the Screenslaver. Evelyn Deavor: Yes, and no. Let's just say I created the character and prerecorded the messages. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Does Winston know? Evelyn Deavor: That I'm the Screenslaver? Of course not! Can you imagine what Mr. Free Enterprise would do with my hypnosis technology? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Worse than what you're doing? Evelyn Deavor: Hey, we're using the technology to destroy people's trust in it like we're using superheroes. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: We're? What do you mean, "we're"? Maleficent: She means us. (Moments later, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Ratigan, Fidget, Dr. Facilier, Team Rocket, Reverse-Flash, Malcolm Merlyn, and The Crime Empire appear, laughing wickedly at Elastigirl) Jafar: (laughs) Long time no see, Elastigirl. How have you been? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What? You guys? Why are they here? Evelyn Deavor: I hired them to help me cover my tracks in being the Screenslaver. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: I don't get it. Why would you be working with Pooh Bear and Ash's worst enemies? Reverse-Flash: It's simple really. We made a deal with her. If we cover her true identity as the Screenslaver, she can manipulate people into thinking that supers make others look bad by hacking into the TV screen and hypnotizing them. Ratigan: (laughs) And it turns out that you've made a terrible mistake, my dear. Framing someone who is innocent and had no clue in what was happening. That wasn't a smart thing to do. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Who did I put in jail? Jessie: The pizza delivery guy. Looked really handsome when he's not the Screenslaver. James: He even had the right height and build-up in the muscles. Meowth: And he gave you a pretty good fight, too. Or we should say, (points to Evelyn) "she" gave you a pretty good fight through him. Malcolm Merlyn: Yeah! And for a gullible super like yourself, you fell for our little decoy. Myotismon: Like a clueless little kid. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But doesn't it bother you that an innocent man is in jail? Evelyn Deavor: Eh, he was surly. The Joker: Yeah, and the pizza was cold anyway. Harley Quinn: Do tell! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (to Evelyn) I counted on you. Evelyn Deavor: That's why you failed. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What? Evelyn Deavor: Why would you count on me? Because I built you a bike? Because my brother knows the words to your theme song? We don't know each other! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But you can count on me anyway. Evelyn Deavor: I'm supposed to aren't I? Because you have some strange abilities and a shiny costume. The rest of us are supposed to put our lives into your gloved hands. That's what my father believed. When our home was broken into, my mother wanted to hide. Begged my father to use the safe room. But Father insisted they call his superhero friends. He died--pointlessly, stupidly--waiting for heroes to save the day. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: But why would you... your brother... Evelyn Deavor: Is a child! Jafar: Her brother is nothing more than a stupid, immature child who always has his head in the clouds about superheroes! Maleficent: His goal of helping supers treats humanity’s independence like a mere joke! Evelyn Deavor: Yes! He remembers the time when we had parents and superheroes! So, like a child, Winston conflates the two. Mommy and Daddy went away because supers went away. Our sweet parents were fools to put their lives in anybody else's hands! SUPERHEROES KEEP US WEAK! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Are you gonna kill me? Evelyn Deavor: Nah. Using you is better. You're going to help us make supers illegal forever! (Evelyn activates the remote and places Helen under her hypnotic control with the goggles. In doing so, all of the villains laugh evilly) Violet alerts Pooh and friends/"Incredobile, take us to DEVTECH" Sneaking onboard/Devising a plan Violet vs. Voyd and Team Rocket Finding Jack-Jack/Overhearing the telecast - - Violet Parr: Where's Jack-Jack? Shaggy Rogers: Wait, what? Ash Ketchum: What's going on now? Rabbit: Violet and Dash lost Jack-Jack. Ash Ketchum: What?! (groans) Okay, okay, okay. Change of plans. Violet and Dash, go find your baby brother. The rest of you continue on with your assignments on finding the Screenslaver. And Violet. Violet Parr: Yes, Ash? Ash Ketchum: (smiles) Don't worry. Your parents are going to be okay. We will rescue them. I promise you. Just go take care of your brothers. Once we find your parents, we'll let you know about their whereabouts, okay? Violet Parr: Okay. - - - Winston Deavor: It is done! The world is super again! (The crowd cheers) Winston Deavor: Group photo. Come on. Group photo, everyone. Squeeze in. That's it. Historic occasion. Everyone smile. (Suddenly, the screens get hacked and it projects hypnotic screenings. It brainwashes the world leaders and supers including Winston. Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Ash, Pikachu, Shaggy, and Scooby walks past the door where the flashing lights are coming from. As they walk, Pikachu senses something.) Pikachu: Pi? (twitches his ears) Ash Ketchum: Huh? What's wrong, Pikachu? (Pikachu hops off Ash's shoulder and runs over to the doors to the conference room.) Winnie the Pooh: Hey, look. Something's flashing behind that door. Tigger: Yeah. I wonder what it is. Shaggy Rogers: Well, let's go see. Scooby-Doo: Reah. Ash Ketchum: I'll go first. (Ash slightly opens the door and peaks inside to see the ambassadors, Winston, and the other supers hypnotized.) Pikachu: Pika? Ash Ketchum: Sheesh. What's up with those people? (slowly looks at the screen, gasps and instead of being hypnotized, he gets blinded. Ash covers his eyes and backs out away from the door, moaning in pain from the flashing screen) Geez! That was bright! Shaggy Rogers: Ash, you okay? Piglet: What's happening? Ash Ketchum: I'm not so sure, Piglet. But there's definitely something strange going on in there. There's a bunch of people being under some kind of weird trance. And I think those flashing screens that blinded me in there has something to do with it. Piglet: Oh, dear! Shaggy Rogers: Flashing screens that can hypnotize someone? Like that's just plain spooky. Winnie the Pooh: But where's Bob, Lucius and Helen? Tigger: Did you see them? Ash Ketchum: No, but I'm gonna take another peak without looking at the screen. (Ash walks in quietly and goes down several steps to take a look. He then sees the hypnotized Bob, Helen and Lucius standing in front of the camera.) Ash Ketchum: (gasps) There they are! (notices the hypno-goggles they're wearing) Those must be the hypno-goggles Violet mentioned about. (picks up walkie-talkie) Misty. Come in, Misty. Misty: Yes, Ash? Ash Ketchum: I've got great news. I've just spotted Violet and Dash's parents. They are with Lucius in the conference room along with several ambassadors and other supers. Misty: That's great, Ash! Are they well? Ash Ketchum: They're okay. But strangely enough, they appear to be wearing the hypno-goggles Violet told us about earlier. And plus, there's a flashing screen in back of me hypnotized everyone inside. I'm gonna go take a picture and send it to you and our friends. But I'll need Shaggy's help. (walks out quietly) Shaggy, I'm going to need you to use your camera and snap a picture of Bob, Helen and Lucius in there wearing the strange hypno-goggles. They're right inside. Shaggy Rogers: Okay. Ash Ketchum: And whatever you do, do not look at the screen. Shaggy Rogers: Sure thing, pal. (Shaggy takes out his camera, sneaks into the conference room with Ash without looking at the screen, and snaps a photo of the hypnotized Bob, Lucius, and Helen. They quickly sneak out and sigh in relief.) Ash Ketchum: Alright, Shaggy, go and show the picture to all of our friends. Shaggy Rogers: Like you got it, Ash. I'll join you guys shortly. (Shaggy runs off to show the picture. A few moments later, he meets up with Rabbit, Eeyore, the vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Fred, Brock, Misty, Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Radio, and Kirby.) Shaggy Rogers: Hey, guys! Guys! Fred Jones: It's Shaggy! What is it? (Shaggy slows himself down and falls over) Toaster: Shaggy, what's wrong? Flaps: Yeah, what is it? Shaggy Rogers: I got a picture of Bob, Helen, and Lucius wearing those weird goggles! They're standing in a crowd of people who are being hypnotized by the flashing screen! It's right here. Have a look. (Shaggy shows them the picture. The gang gasps in shock) Jiminy Cricket: Goodness gracious! Buzzie: Blimey! Zazu: Great Scott! Misty: That is downright creepy. Shaggy Rogers: (pulls out walkie-talkie) Ash, can you hear me? I've got the picture to everyone except Velma, Daphne, Littlefoot and his friends. Ash Ketchum: Good job, Shaggy. Find the others and show it to them as well. Then meet up with us in a bit. Shaggy Rogers: Sure thing. Lampy: So, how are we going to sneak in conference room and get those goggles off? Ash Ketchum: (via speaker) We can't. Tigger: Uh, say. How come? Why not? Oh, where does it say that? Ash Ketchum: Guys, if we step in, we'll all get mesmerized by the screens like everybody else. Fred Jones: Hmm, Ash's right. We're just gonna have to think of another way to save them. Flaps: Do you have any idea whose behind all this? Ash Ketchum: I don't know, but we'll find out eventually. I'm sure of it. Daphne Blake: (via speaker) Ash! Ash! Come in, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Yes, Daphne? What is it? Daphne Blake: We've got the picture Shaggy took and we also got good news and bad news. Velma Dinkley: The good news is we've found our Screenslaver. She's goes by the name Evelyn Deavor and is the brother of Winston Deavor, who appears to be an advocate for supers. Ash Ketchum: And what's the bad news? Daphne Blake: The bad news is... you might want to listen to this. Everyone, turn on your walkie talkies and listen. (turns on speaker for the telecast on TV) (All of the heroes turn on the speaker) Evelyn Deavor: (background) Go on phase 2. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Years of mandated hiding and silence has made us bitter! You bring us out into the light only to clean up the messes your lack of discipline creates! Shaggy Rogers: Lack of discipline? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Your bodies and your character have made you weak! Your promises are empty and you will pay for it! Brock: Weak? Lucius Best/Frozone: We no longer serve you! We serve only us! May the fittest survive! (static) Chad Brentley: Well, we, uh... some very alarming moments there. Before the, uh, technical difficulties, please bare with us. Ziggy: Whoa! Did you guys hear that? Jiminy Cricket: Lack of discipline? Weak? May the fittest survive? What in the world are they talking about? Misty: They can't be serious about all that. Rabbit: Is what they're saying about us true? Winnie the Pooh: They don't really mean it. Do they? Ash Ketchum: Guys, don't listen to them. They don't mean any of that. Remember, they are being mind-controlled through Evelyn's goggles. She's making them say what she wants them to say. Through her vision of supers. Cera: Ash's right, guys. What they're saying right now isn't making any sense at all. Ducky: Not making any sense at all. No, no, no. Blanky: What are going to do? We've got to rescue them somehow. Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, Blanky, we will. In fact, I've got a plan. If it works, it will be able to help everyone. (gasps as he sees Bob, Helen, and Lucius walking towards the door) (Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Ash, Pikachu, and Scooby quickly back away and hide somewhere. The brainwashed Bob, Helen, and Lucius come out from the conference room, leaving the ambassadors, Winston, and other supers hypnotized. Bob shuts the door and walks off with Helen and Lucius.) Scooby-Doo: Phew! That was close. Shaggy Rogers: Hey, guys! I'm.... (Ash covers his mouth and hides Shaggy. The brainwashed Bob, Helen, and Lucius turn around and see nothing. They continue moving forward.) Shaggy Rogers: Like what's going on? Winnie the Pooh: They just left the conference room. Shaggy Rogers: Why? Ash Ketchum: We don't know. (pulls out walkie-talkie) Misty, Bob, Helen, and Lucius left the conference room. We're going to go follow and see what they're up too. Misty: Be careful, you guys. Brock: And good luck. Ash Ketchum: (puts away walkie-talkie) Follow me. (Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Ash, Pikachu, Shaggy, and Scooby quietly follow the brainwashed supers as they all head to the bridge.) Ash Ketchum: They're heading for the bridge. I'm going to get a closer look. You guys cover me. Scooby-Doo: Okay. Piglet: Make sure they don't see you. (They enter the bridge and attack the captain. One of the sailors runs over to the phone.) Sailor: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Evelyn Deavor: Hold! Let him talk. (Ash steps closer to the door and peeks in.) Sailor: Superheroes have forcibly taken the bridge! Evelyn Deavor: Now. Sailor: I repeat! Superheroes have... (Bob throws him away, knocking him and another sailor out) Ash Ketchum: Ooh! Huh? (Bob rips the radio system off and throws it off deck. Helen then steers the ship around.) Ash Ketchum: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Pikachu: Pika. Tigger: Ash, what's happening? Shaggy Rogers: What is Bob, Helen, and Lucius doing? Ash Ketchum: (whispers) They're turning the ship around. Winnie the Pooh: Turning the ship around? Why? Ash Ketchum: I don't know. Evelyn Deavor: A little further. Little further. Stop! (Helen stops steering the ship and Bob smashes the control panel.) Pikachu: Pika? Ash Ketchum: (looks closer and whispers) Wait a minute. Is Evelyn commanding them to set a crash course into New Urbem's city harbor?! (backs far away from the door and runs down the hallway to meet up with Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Shaggy, and Scooby) Quickly, hide in here! (Ash pushes them in the janitor's closet) Tigger: Hey, what's the big idea? (Ash covers Tigger's mouth) Ash Ketchum: Shh!! (takes out his walkie-talkie) Guys, we've got a problem! Evelyn's forcing them to formulate a terrorist attack by making the ship crash into the city! She's going to kill everyone there and everyone on this ship! Including us, Violet, Dash, Jack-Jack, their parents, Lucius, herself and even her brother! Winnie the Pooh: (gasps) Tigger: What?! Piglet: What?! Shaggy and Scooby: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: Uh-oh. Misty: WHAT?!?! Brock: That's insane! Jiminy Cricket: This is madness! Zazu: Yeah! That's crazy! Daphne Blake: That monstrous witch! Velma Dinkley: That woman's a devil! Cera: She's a demon! Fred Jones: (punches the wall) That monster! Is she really intending on going this far by killing herself and her own brother?! Toaster: K-Kirby, what should we do?! Kirby: I, uh, I-I don't know! Lampy: Well, we've got to do something! Radio: Indeed, we should! Littlefoot: So, what should we do, Ash? Ash Ketchum: We're going to have to sabotage Evelyn's terrorist attack and get those goggles off of every superhero she hypnotized. But first, we have to get her away from the monitors and shut down the hypnotic trance on the video projector. Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy, I need you guys to lure Evelyn out. Distract her as long as you can. Everyone else, find every villain who is working for her on this ship and do the same thing. Once you find all of the villains, lock them up somewhere where they can't escape. Buzzie: You got it, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Velma, Daphne, Jiminy, and Petrie, you guys sneak into the control room with Tennessee and Chumley. Hack into the monitor and shut everything down. Tennessee, while they're taking care of the monitor, I want you and Chumley to be on a lookout in case if Evelyn escapes and heads back to the control room. If she does, I want you to warn them and get out of there right away. Tennessee Tuxedo: Count on me, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Let me know when all of the villains are taken care of and meet me at the bridge. That's where Bob, Helen and Lucius are. We've got to be quick on this guys. It's do or die! Fred Jones: Ash's right, guys. It's now or never! Let's do this for Bob, Helen, and Lucius! Cera: And for all supers around the world! Misty and Brock: Let's do this, guys! Everyone: Let's go!!! Distracting Evelyn/Velma attempting to remove the hypnotic programming Trapping Evelyn and the villains in the kitchen/Rescuing Bob, Helen, and Lucius - - - (Team Rocket appears after being blasted off by Violet and they fall on top of Evelyn) Evelyn Deavor: Why you clumsy little fools!! Jessie: Hey, don't yell at us! It wasn't our idea! - - - - Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Hey, it's me! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Yeah, that's what I thought last time! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Kids? What are you... Littlefoot: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's okay, Helen! It's okay, it's okay! We're here to rescue you. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: You...came for us? Violet Parr: Well, we had help from Pooh Bear and the gang. Winnie the Pooh: Yeah. Brock: Violet told us about what happened to you and we thought we'd help her and her brothers rescue you all. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Is that true? Violet Parr: (nods her head but shrugs) Don't be mad. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (hugs her children in gratitude) Oh, sweetie. How could I be mad? I'm proud. Ash Ketchum: Helen, I know that you, Bob, and Lucius mean well and you want to keep us out of harm's way, but we don't care if this is a family matter. You guys are in a tight situation and we're here to get you out of it. You can't just push other people away when they offer you help. Family and friends should always stick together no matter what. Cera: And remember, you guys are not the only ones who has to help change the law against supers. We all do. Ducky: Yep, yep, yep! The Battle/Stopping the ship from crashing into New Urbem (Evelyn breaks free from the kitchen and is really angry) Evelyn Deavor: How dare those meddling brats interfere with my plan! Now, they'll pay! (pulls out the other speaker) Everyone, go on Phase 3! Ending - - - Evelyn Deavor: The fact that you saved me, doesn't make you right. - - - - - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Everyone, Helen and I have something important to say. Rabbit: Is this some kind of trick? Or another made-up story? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: No. We just want to say we're sorry for being so overprotective to all of you. We got so caught up in worrying about your safety that we've failed to realize how capable you are in handling things. No matter how drastic they get. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: And we're sorry for being so secretive about Winston Deavor and DEVTECH. We thought if we can do this by ourselves, the law against supers will be lifted. But after what Evelyn did to us, we now realize that we've been wrong all this time. Ash Ketchum: If you guys knew about Winston's plan on relegalizing supers, why didn't you just come to us? Shaggy Rogers: Like yeah. You should've said something. Misty: We could've worked something out. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (sighs) You know what, you kids are right. It was foolish of us to keep something important like that to ourselves. And it was also pretty foolish to think that we can handle everything alone just because we're adults. In fact, if you kids hadn't helped Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack foil Evelyn's plan and saved us all, we would've been goners right now. Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Yeah. We should never have kept Winston Deavor a secret from you. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: And in return, we just want to say, thank you all for rescuing us. We are very much appreciated for what you did for us. Winnie the Pooh: Oh, don't worry about it. Tigger: Yeah, we're just glad that we were able to help. Brock: And next time, you both should come to us when something important like this happens. Daphne Blake: And besides, you guys had good intentions. You were just trying to protect us and your children from going to jail. Category:Transcripts